Uncalled for Dreamings
by blood6theif
Summary: Just a nightmare,'Sarah tells herself, and she believes it; until she wakes up. JxS. May be a bit dark, rated T to be safe. Just me clearing my head. One shot!


_**Uncalled for Dreamings**_

'… Sarah sat up abruptly in her warm bed. This was the fourth night in a row that she'd dreamt of him. Him, his very scent, set her mind ablaze with fiendish fantasies and fetish delights. Not that his appearance didn't warm her up to him as well, he was stunningly hansom, what with his hair that was short on top and long on the bottom, and his pale silver skin that glittered like moonlight fashioned into flesh, and his beautiful, breathtaking eyes, one the colour of the bark of the smoothest and strongest tree, the other a raging and stormy sea of blue. '_One could drown in eyes like those,' _Sarah thought fixedly, her eyes wandering off to a dark corner of the room, almost hoping against hope that he was there, somehow listening to her thoughts. '_Drown, and not even bat an eye about it.'_

It had been five years since she had seen him last, and she hadn't cast a thought about him until the first dream; they had been twirling across the Crystal Ballroom, not a care in the world when the whole place had just shattered, without any warning. The girl had gasped, and tried to break free of the man holding her in a vise-like grip, but he had held onto her, grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Sarah," He said, his voice gliding like honey over her senses, dulling her attempts to escape and leaving her breathless; the very way he said her name, as though he were caressing it, made her stomach twist in a way that was not particularly uncomfortable. "Sarah, I said I'd be there for you, as the world falls down." And so it did.

The second night had brought a little more promise, when he had flirted with her in the tunnels, just before sending the cleaners. He leaned over her, poised against the wall as he had that night. In the back of her mind, Sarah felt the urge to run, hide from this evil creature, but her body refused to comply. She just stood, back against the wall, as he leaned over her.

"How are you liking my Labyrinth?" He questioned smoothly, as if not knowing her answer. But this time she didn't answer; couldn't, because just then he had turned, from standing with his side braced against the wall to towering above her, hands on either side of her head.

Finally, Sarah found her voice. "What are you doing?" She demanded, glaring up at him. He looked a bit put out at her snappish query, but none the less discouraged. He shrugged.

"Getting ready to kiss you." And with that, he leaned over her. Sarah backed up as far as the tunnel walls would allow, but could feel the warm breath on her face. She wanted to scream at him, to tell him off for trying to kiss her, but a part of her told her mind to shut the hell up and go with it.

She very nearly felt the tender brush of his lips on hers, before she was falling backwards, through empty space and time, before landing in her bed. With a jerk, she awoke from a second dream of the Goblin King.

The third time, it occurred when she had just entered the Labyrinth, with Hoggle trailing unhelpfully behind her. She turned to tell him to leave, when it wasn't her grumpy comrade who was there; it was Jareth. She narrowed her eyes and was ready to yell at him when he put a commanding finger to his lips.

"Don't you have a baby to save, dear sweet girl?" He reminded her haughtily, eyes taunting her by raking slowly down her body. She turned in a huff and continued on her way, down a ways before she had apparently lost the man.

"Finally!" She breathed, leaning against the brick barriers and sliding slowly down.

"Have you found something?" A voice that was like velvet made into sound and happened to be pure bliss to her ears told her that she had never been alone.

"Don't you have a baby to steal?!" She snapped angrily, turning her head to scowl at him. The reply was just as cutting.

"Don't you have a child to wish away?"

Sarah had stood up and was ready to pummel him when she woke up, and for the rest of the day she had been restless and huffy.

This night, she was in the throne room, sitting where the King usually was. He entered from a doorway from her right, the Escher room, staring at her as though she were a piece of meat to be devoured, and he was the lion ready to feast.

He stalked slowly, menacingly towards her, stopping a few paces away. Sarah did not react as she expected herself to; instead of spitting insults at the man, she stood up and waited for him to sit, and when he had, she sat on top of him. He didn't look surprised in the slightest, and welcomed her by entwining his arms slowly about her waist, as if waiting for her to pull back. She shocked herself once again by remaining perfectly still, and when his arms were wrapped around her, she buried her head in his warm shoulder, inhaling his scent.

He smelled of spices, musky yet somehow sweet, in a way. He responded by tipping his head until it rested against hers, and for some reason she was utterly content to just sit there and savour the calm moment. One of his hands came up to stroke her back gently, the other gripping tighter, as if it could prevent her from leaving.

Finally, when Sarah was serene enough to just sleep in his arms there and then, a goblin burst through the doors, screeching at the top of its lungs.

"Y- Your Majesty!" the lowly monster gasped, halting its sprint to double over and gasp for air. "The girl! The girl is gone!"

"I know," Jareth said coldly, cocking his head to the being on his lap, nuzzling into his shoulder.

"Oh… I apologize, Kingliness."

"I forgive thee. Now get out."

The gnarled little thing scrambled out of the room, and Jareth put a hand at Sarah's chin, tipping her face up to meet his. "Ready to make this real?"

The sense of satisfaction, the feeling that with him she was home? The warm, lingering scent of him, and the paths of fire that erupted upon her flesh when he touched her? She could have this? Sarah nodded, but still, in the back of her mind, something was not right.

This was where the dream finally ended. She ripped out of bed, into the small bathroom that her and her roommate, Dina, shared. Sarah flipped the switch, finding, to her dismay that it would not turn on. A low chuckle in the corner of the room, the dark place that she had been thinking of only moments before, alerted her that her suspicions were only too correct.

He came towards her leisurely, as he had in the dream that she remembered too well for her sanity's sake. A few graceful steps had his hand at her throat, caressing it with the touch that only a lover possessed.

"My sweet, darling Sarah," he growled throatily, now creeping one hand to the small of her back.

"_I AM NOT YOUR SARAH!_" She roared exasperatedly, not giving in to him without a fight. She wrenched herself away from his compassionate grasp, and dashing to her roommate's bed, thrashing the other girl about, screaming and pleading for Dina to wake up and help her.

"It's no use," Jareth warned from behind, hands ensnaring her slender waist and molding her against his body. Sarah struggled once more.

"Please," She finally resorted to begging, tears welling up in her eyes and brimming over. Slowly, gently, Jareth placed his hands on the sides of her waist, turning her to face him. He reached up and put an affectionate hand at her cheek, petting her face until all of her tears had been wiped away.

He laid her head against his shoulder, stroking her back, his fingers warmly drawing patterns into the fabric of her old t-shirt.

"My precious thing," He murmured compassionately into her ear, giving the girl goose bumps and making the hair on her neck stand up. "You belong to me. Do not try to fight me; it's useless."

The words sent shivers down Sarah's back. But something was still not right here; how was she his?

"You ate Fae fruit, and danced with a Fae whilst hearing a Fae song," Jareth answered her thoughts lovingly. "By all rights in the Fae book, you are mine, and mine alone."

"No. That's not fair…" Her voice trailed off meekly as she found herself becoming weaker.

"Stop fighting it, Sarah!" He pulled back and grasped her shoulders in his strong hands. "Now that we are bonded, the longer you fight it, the weaker you become! You will never be able to love another, and if you persist in denying me, you shall eventually die. I do not want that to happen."

A pang of understanding hit Sarah; of course! That was why she had taken no interest in any of the boys in the collage that clamored for her attentions. That was why she had taken to sitting demurely by her window in the dorm room, searching the skies for a certain owl. _He _had done this to her!

"You bastard!" She cried, pushing him away and walking to the window with her back to him. She lashed out as he pulled her towards his warm body, oblivious to the tussle. "You selfish, rotten stinking piece of…"

Her insults were cut off as he placed his mouth over hers. His lips moved tenderly against hers as he silenced her protests. The two broke apart, and he rested his forehead against hers, wearily begging,

"Sarah- Please just accept this."…'

Sarah, Queen of the Goblins and renowned defeater of the mighty Labyrinth sat up in bed, her face covered in a cold sweat. Her chest heaved as she gave her surroundings a fleeting look, before her eyes settled on the man beside her, who was now awake.

"Darling, what's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"Nothing… just a bad memory."

A/N: Hey guys, this was just me taking a break from the big story- but don't worry! It's still in the running! Please review and rate, tell me whether you like this… I think it might be a bit dark… is it?


End file.
